There are many applications in the electronic industry, such as in copying machines, computers and the like, wherein a plurality of conductors must be terminated to various electronic components to carry out various functions of a machine or apparatus. For instance, in a copying machine, control electronics are fed through data conductors or lines and power conductors or lines to various devices, such as motors, audible or visual indicators, or the like which perform the various functions of the machine, such as changing the reduction of the copying process, varying the numbers of copies, rendering audible or visual signals, and the like. Electronic components or devices, such as printed circuit boards, integrated circuit chips, headers or connectors must be coupled through electrical connectors to the power and data transmission conductors or lines.
An electronic system of the character described above is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,846 to Sampson et al., dated Jun. 30, 1992 and assigned the assignee of this invention. In that patent, a plurality of conductors are coupled to a printed circuit board. The board, itself, has an integrated circuit chip (IC chip) and a plurality of separate header connectors mounted thereon. The header connectors have terminal pins interconnected to circuit traces on the printed circuit board. In essence, the header connectors are separate connector devices, and the IC chip is exposed on top of the printed circuit board between the header connectors.
This invention is directed to an improved electronic system of the character described above and as generally shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,846, but which includes a multi-purpose upper or secondary housing which forms a plurality of header connectors on the printed circuit board, along with means for shielding the IC chip on the board from electrostatic discharge while affording cooling of the IC chip and, in one embodiment, affording deformation of the terminals of the header connectors from outside the housing.